Mi Tortura
by ccmur
Summary: La interrogante de no saber si los sentimientos son correspondidos es torturante. Una tortura que Shino experimenta cada vez que Kiba se encuentra a su lado. ShinoKiba.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Tortura**

por Ccmur

**Disclamer:** Ni Shino ni Kiba me pertenecen. Naruto y sus personaje pertenecen a Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** ShinoKiba Shonen Ai.

**Aclaraciones:** El fic está situado en un AU, aunque no influye en la trama. Los pensamientos de Shino durante las pláticas están en _itálicas_ y por último el segundo capítulo es sólo una versión diferente de éste primero.

Agradesco infinitamente a _Liz-Stalker-Girl_. Sin ella este fic no estaría aquí. Gracias por todo!!! Realmente, no se que haría sin vos...

* * *

**Mi Tortura**

Mi tortura consiste en no tenerte a mi lado. En extrañarte día a día y no poder decírtelo. En que, cuando estas con migo, es cuando más lejos te siento.

Podrán llamarme masoquista pues he elegido este camino por mi propia voluntad; he decidido callar, callar lo que siento por ti y afrontar las consecuencias.

¿Desde cuándo siento esto por ti? ¿Desde que estuve a punto de perderte para siempre?, ¿desde qué te conocí?, ¿desde qué me dirigiste una primer sonrisa la cual me cautivó?, ¿desde qué manifestaste tu disgusto por mi?, ¿o desde que decidimos ser amigos? La verdad es que no lo se.

Quizá debería complacer a mi corazón y cumplir sus deseos. Caminar derecho hacia ti y confesarte lo que siento. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no hacerlo y dejar al sentido común de lado?

Si tan sólo fuera capaz de hacerlo por un momento… Pero no soy capaz, soy demasiado cobarde, lo he sido toda mi vida, al menos en este tipo de cuestiones.

Pero hay algo de lo que si puedo estar seguro: mi tortura eres tú.

Yo soy sólo un masoquista que, con tal de no perderte, se quedará callado todo el tiempo que pueda soportarlo. Sin embargo existe otra cosa de la cual también estoy seguro: llegará el día en el que no pueda seguir conteniendo todo lo que siento por ti y significas para mí; ese día probablemente te atacará una explosión de palabras confesándote todo lo que tanto me ha costado guardar y no se si estoy ansioso de liberarme de esta carga emocional o aterrado de las consecuencias que pueda traer.

* * *

No he tenido una buena noche, de hecho ni siquiera he dormido, me duele la cabeza y no estoy de muy buen humor, pero finalmente lo he decidido. Hoy hablaré contigo. Hoy te diré absolutamente todo lo que pienso acerca de ti, todo lo que provocas en mi y todo aquello que he callado. Lo haré.

* * *

Ahí estas. Me dirijo hacia ti y al percatarte me sonríes, es una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan. Me saludas.

-¡Hey Shino!-

-Hola. Oye, necesito hablar contigo.-

-¿En serio? Ok, ¿está bien después de que terminen las clases?-

-Claro.-

-Ammm.., ¿puedo saber de que se trata?-

-Todo a su tiempo Kiba.-

-¿Ni siquiera una pequeña pista?-

-Es importante… para mi.-

_Ladeas la cabeza como si no entendieras el significado de lo que te he dicho, sin embargo sabes perfectamente que prefiero que dejes de preguntar. Me conoces, me conoces bastante bien._

-Esta bien, ¡hasta al rato entonces! Yo también quiero decirte algo.- _Vuelves a sonreír y te alejas._

* * *

-Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme Shino?-

-Me gusta alguien.-

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es maravilloso!-

_Mis facciones reaccionas ante lo que acabas de decir, lo has notado y adem__ás no hay remedio, quiero saber._

-¿Por qué maravilloso?-

-¡Porque a mi también me gusta alguien! Es Hinata.-

_Mi garganta se seca repentinamente y mi mente se queda en blanco. __¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ¿Por qué fui egoísta y no pensé antes que a ti te podía gustar alguien? Me siento como un verdadero idiota__…_

-¿Shino, estas bien? Te quedaste callado y no me respondes.-

-Disculpa.-

-Bueno y… ¿por qué reaccionaste así? ¡¿También te gusta Hinata?! ¿O te gusta alguien más?-

-…………………………

-Shino. Dímelo, no hay problema. Si te gusta Hinata, eso sólo significa que nos gusta la misma persona y como nos ignora a los dos, ¡sólo sufriremos del mismo mal de amores!-

_No, no sufrimos del mismo mal de amores Kiba. Sin embargo ya no te puedo decir lo que vine a confesarte as__í que te mentiré y volveré a cargar con el peso que estuvo a punto de ser liberado._

-Si Kiba, también me gusta Hinata.-

_Y con estas palabras me retiro para seguir con mi vida de masoquismo y disfrutar de la tortura que es para mi, tu voz, tus facciones, tu olor, tu sonrisa... Simplemente Tú._

_

* * *

_

Notas de Autor: Gracias por leer.

Reviews y crítica constructiva son bien recibidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi tortura**

por Ccmur

**Disclamer:** Ni Shino ni Kiba me pertenecen. Naruto y sus personaje pertenecen a Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** ShinoKiba Shonen Ai.

**Aclaraciones:** El fic está situado en un AU, aunque no influye en la trama. Los pensamientos de Shino durante las pláticas están en _itálicas_ y por último éste capítulo es solo una versión diferente del primero.

Nuevamente te agradesco _Liz-Stalker-Girl_. Y nuevamente gracias por todo!!!

* * *

**Mi Tortura**

Mi tortura consiste en no tenerte a mi lado. En extrañarte día a día y no poder decírtelo. En que, cuando estas con migo, es cuando más lejos te siento.

Podrán llamarme masoquista pues he elegido este camino por mi propia voluntad; he decidido callar, callar lo que siento por ti y afrontar las consecuencias.

¿Desde cuándo siento esto por ti? ¿Desde que estuve a punto de perderte para siempre?, ¿desde qué te conocí?, ¿desde qué me dirigiste una primer sonrisa la cual me cautivó?, ¿desde qué manifestaste tu disgusto por mi?, ¿o desde que decidimos ser amigos? La verdad es que no lo se.

Quizá debería complacer a mi corazón y cumplir sus deseos. Caminar derecho hacia ti y confesarte lo que siento. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no hacerlo y dejar al sentido común de lado?

Si tan sólo fuera capaz de hacerlo por un momento… Pero no soy capaz, soy demasiado cobarde, lo he sido toda mi vida, al menos en este tipo de cuestiones.

Pero hay algo de lo que si puedo estar seguro: mi tortura eres tú.

Yo soy sólo un masoquista que, con tal de no perderte, se quedará callado todo el tiempo que pueda soportarlo. Sin embargo existe otra cosa de la cual también estoy seguro: llegará el día en el que no pueda seguir conteniendo todo lo que siento por ti y significas para mí; ese día probablemente te atacará una explosión de palabras confesándote todo lo que tanto me ha costado guardar y no se si estoy ansioso de liberarme de esta carga de emocional o aterrado de las consecuencias que pueda traer.

* * *

No he tenido una buena noche, de hecho ni siquiera he dormido, me duele la cabeza y no estoy de muy buen humor, pero finalmente lo he decidido. Hoy hablaré contigo. Hoy te diré absolutamente todo lo que pienso acerca de ti, todo lo que provocas en mi y todo aquello que he callado. Lo haré.

* * *

Ahí estas. Me dirijo hacia ti y al percatarte me sonríes, es una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan. Me saludas.

-¡Hey Shino!-

-Hola. Oye, necesito hablar contigo.-

-¿En serio? Ok, ¿está bien después de que terminen las clases?-

-Claro.-

-Ammm.., ¿puedo saber de que se trata?-

-Todo a su tiempo Kiba.-

-¿Ni siquiera una pequeña pista?-

-Es importante… para mi.-

_Ladeas la cabeza como si no entendieras el significado de lo que te he dicho, sin embargo sabes perfectamente que prefiero que dejes de preguntar. Me conoces, me conoces bastante bien._

-Esta bien, ¡hasta al rato entonces! Yo también quiero decirte algo.- _Vuelves a sonreír y te alejas._

* * *

-Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme Shino?-

-Me gusta alguien.-

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es maravilloso!-

_Mis facciones reaccionas ante lo que acabas de decir, lo has notado y adem__ás no hay remedio, quiero saber._

-¿Por qué maravilloso?-

-¡Porque a mi también me gusta alguien!-

_Mi garganta se seca repentinamente y mi mente se queda en blanco. __¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ¿Por qué fui egoísta y no pensé antes que a ti te podía gustar alguien? Me siento como un verdadero idiota__…_

-¿Shino, estas bien? Te quedaste callado y no me respondes.-

-Disculpa.-

-Bueno y… ¿por qué reaccionaste así? ¡¿También te gusta Hinata?! ¿O te gusta alguien más?-

-…………………………- _Así que te gusta Hinata__…_

-Shino. Dímelo, no hay problema. Si te gusta Hinata, eso sólo significa que sufrirás del mismo mal de amores que algunos otros.

_No, bueno__…__ si Kiba, será el mismo mal de amores pero referido hacia otra persona. Sin embargo ya no te puedo decir lo que vine a confesarte así que te mentiré y volveré a cargar con el peso que estuvo a punto de ser liberado. Y continuaré siendo tu incondicional amigo._

-Si Kiba, también me gusta Hinata.-

-¡¡No es cierto!! ¡¿Por qué me mientes?! Te conozco sabes que te conozco y aún así tu me sigues mintiendo… Pensé que finalmente hoy lo dirías.-

_Estas enojado, se oye. Lo que no entiendo es, __¿por qué? _

_Te has levantado y me miras fijamente. Pones tus manos sobre mis hombros y ejerces fuerza. Miro hacia abajo y después volteo a verte levantando una ceja de manera interrogante. Te acercas a mi._

-Tu aún no lo sabes. No sabes quien me gusta.-

_Diciendo esto extingues la distancia que quedaba entre lo dos y me besas. Un beso que parec__ía tenía ganas de ser depositado en mis labios desde hace mucho tiempo__…_

-Kiba… yo…-

-¿Tu? ¡Tu no has hecho nada!-

-Kiba esto no es correcto. Si te gusta alguien más…-

-¿Y es correcto mentir ocultando lo que sientes?, ¿lo que verdaderamente sientes?-

-…………………………

-Exacto. Así que mejor dime si lo que venías a decirme está relacionado de algún modo con migo.-

-Si, se relaciona contigo.-

_Pasa un momento y sigues mir__ándome, tu mirada es penetrante y exige que acabé de decir lo que vine a confesar. _-Me gusta un hombre. Eres tu.-

_Listo, lo dije. Y si, es cierto. Uno puede experimentar cierta ligereza no se si en el coraz__ón, en el alma o en el propio cuerpo, la verdad no me importa, sólo se que la siento. Ahora tu reacción es lo que me importa._

-Shino… -

_Sin dejarte terminar la oraci__ón te respondo pues el miedo de sentirse rechazado es más fuerte de lo que esperaba._

-No importa Kiba. Dijiste que te gustaba alguien más, Hinata, según entendí. Así que dejemos este asunto de lado y finjamos que nada pasó…-

- ¿Y cómo se supone que finja que nada pasó cuando la persona que me gusta me ha confesado que mis sentimientos son correspondidos?-

_Te veo, lo __único que puedo hacer es mirarte, mi cuerpo no reacciona _

- Se supone que eres inteligente.- _Te burlas. _-Pero parece que hay que decírtelo palabra por palabra: me gus-tas. ¿Me entiendes Shino?-

_Odio admitirlo, pero pareciese que ten__ías razón. Siento como la sangre calienta mis mejillas y las tiñe de un color rojizo. Sigo sin emitir palabra._

- Tomaré tu sonrojo como una señal de que me has comprendido, aunque sinceramente… Voltéate.-

_Lo hago, caminas y de nueva cuenta te posicionas a mi altura, est__ás sonriendo y esta vez parece que tu sonrisa brilla, es deslumbrante._

-¿Vas a hacerlo?

_Vuelvo a sonrojarme, me acerco a tu rostro pero no cubro la distancia en su totalidad. Suspiro, cierro los ojos y sello mis labios con los tuyos. _

_Lo he hecho finalmente lo he hecho y es maravilloso. No separamos y me sonríes._

- ¿Nos vamos?-

_Me levanto y tu te enderezas, comenzamos a caminar. Despu__és de dar algunos pasos nuestras manos se__ encuentran de manera furtiva y se entrelazan. Sonrío y volteo a verte. Se ha terminado, mi tortura se ha terminado pues ahora te tengo a mi lado justo de la forma en que lo había anhelado._

_

* * *

_

Notas de Autor: Gracias por leer.

Reviews y crítica constructiva son bien recibidos.


End file.
